Stalker Love
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: DISCONTINUED Roxas is obsessed with a teacher at his school. Did he mention that the teacher is male? SLASH Leon x Roxas
1. Chapter 1

-Stalker Love-

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura is my hero and he created the charcters utilized in this story. I make no profit from this.

Warnings: This is a SLASH fiction, m'kay? No flames.

Chapter 1

Roxas was officially a stalker.

Here he was, on the roof of Kingdom High, peering through a skylight that overlooked the teacher's lounge. Below him, he could see the top of his Geometry teacher's head. He was smoking, slowly inhaling and then exhaling, cheeks hollowing and expanding perfectly. His chocolate-colored hair shone in the December sun, making Roxas ache to run his fingers through it.

The blond sighed disappointedly as Mr. Leonhart finished his cigerette and tossed it into the ashtray after stubbing it out on his palm. He rose gracefully and left the lounge to go teach his next class, hips swaying just enough to still be masculine. Realizing that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry, Roxas hopped to his feet, slipped on a patch of ice, and got up again. He climbed down the fire escape, avoided a nasty fall by leaping over some black ice and sprinted inside through the janiter's entrance.

He skidded a couple of feet while running through the desserted halls and almost crashed into Ms. Gainsborough, the school nurse. Thank god she liked him. He could have been given a rather nasty visit to the Principal's office had it been anyone else. His whole 'unhealthy-obsession-with-his-MALE-teacher' thing needed to stop. But he somehow couldn't bring himself to stop.

It had to be illegal to be that beautiful. It was a good thing that Mr. Leonhart only taught the seniors, otherwise Roxas would be getting F- 's in Geometry with no hope for redemption.

Sometimes he would wonder how it had ever gotten this bad. He had first seen Mr. Leonhart at a art show his mom had forced him to attend. Squall had been standing outside when Roxas had convinced his mom to let him go home after 3 hours (3 HOURS!!!) of staring at paintings that didn't make sense to him. He had walked right into the man, having been preoccupied with fixing the strap on his school bag. Apologizing profusely, despite being on the floor, he had gathered himself together before attempting to stand. This proved to be a bad idea as he stumbled over his too-long jeans and ended up in the taller man's arms. It had felt really good to be held and he had unwittingly snuggled into the warm chest. Did he mention that Mr. Leonhart smelled really good? He snapped out of it when the man's arms tightened. Hurridly breaking free and taking several steps back he found himself blushing brighter than the sun as he shouldered his bag and rushed past the brunette, catching a glace of his face. That night, while lay in bed contemplating his transition into high school next month, he found himself thinking about the man and how good he had smelled, what he looked like, and how he was as warm as a furnace. Without realizing it, he had slowly begun to fantasize about the older man until he was hopelessly desiring those arms to hold him and touch him. Everywhere.

And so there he was, 4 months later, hopelessly enraptured with a man who was about 10 years older than him, possibly more.

End Default Chapter

If you like, review and ask for an update.


	2. Chapter 2

I used to think author's exaggerated when they said reviews feed their imagaination. But, when I saw 3 reviews for this story, I was proven wrong. AND I'M DAMN HAPPY 'BOUT IT!!

Anyways, here's the update!

Chapter 2

Squall could feel someone watching him as he leaned against the back of school, smoking. He would normally be doing this inside, but Mrs. Kisaragi had taken to snatching his smokes when his back was turned. So here he was, safe from thieving co-workers.

Wasn't it bad enough that all of his ex-girlfriends had tried to get him to quit? Now he had to put up with that shit at work too. The presence came closer. He took another drag and blew it into the frigid air, tensing his muscles to attack whoever was nearby. To his surprise, no one came rushing at him out of the bushes. They appeared to be quite content to watch him, as puzzling as that notion was to him. After all, he was just a guy having a smoke.

While Leon was wallowing in low self-esteem, Roxas was shivering in the bushes watching him closely. He was so cold his lips had taken on a blue color. He tucked his arms into his chest, hoping to warm them slightly. His mother had kicked him out of bed early and he'd forgotten his gloves, only realizing they were missing when he was in his first period. He had even gotten a detention from Mrs. Kisaragi for bashing his head repeatedly on his desk. Honestly! Couldn't a student decide to punish themselves for idiocy anymore? He dearly hoped the detention wasn't with Mr. Highwind. He liked his vocabulary the way it was, thank you very much. It did not need an upgrade in the swearing department.

The cold finally got so bad that Roxas moved as soundlessly out of the bushes as his numb body would let him. He only rustled them twice.

The brunette craned his neck when he heard the bushes move and attempted to get a glance of who it was. A flash of blond hair and a white jacket were all he was able to see. _'A student? I think it was guy, too. I wonder if it was...nah. I'm not that lucky.' _Leon was referring to the blond freshman he had set his eyes on. His last girlfriend had left him because he'd always been preoccupied. She'd thought he was two-timing her. _'Well, screw her. Rinoa was pretty but the bitching was not worth it.' _ That had been two months ago and he had resigned himself to being attracted to an underage boy. A boy that was adorable to a fault. He didn't appear to have friends either, something that worried Squall. He wanted his blond cutie to be happy, and he knew how even he had wanted somebody to talk to at times when he had been in school. And he was an anti-social bastard who scared the crap out of little kids. It wasn't his fault he had a huge scar in the middle of his face.

He'd had some rough times in school. Thank god he never got sent to a facility, or else he would have never gotten the job he had now. Yeah, the salary didn't compensate for the crap teens gave him, but whatever. All he wanted was a roof and food in his stomach occasionally.

Roxas tried not to think of what his mom was going to say when she found out he had a detention. Knowing his luck, she would have been about to raise his allowance and then decide that he didn't deserve it. He seriously needed a job.

He cautiously approached the door, looking at it as though it might attack him any moment. His slowly reached out his hand to knock when it was forcefully yanked open on the other side. Considering the laws of physics and gravity, Squall somehow ended up on top of Roxas in the middle of the school hallway. He had been assigned to watch detention and had arrived early. Realizing that he forgot his briefcase, he had hoped to go back to the teacher's lounge and snatch it before Yuffie could do something heinous to it in his absence. Instead of finding the empty hallway he was expecting, he discovered the object of his secret desires. Did he mention that he was now trying not to inhale the boy's heavenly scent? Damn, he smelled good. Kind of like candy. Giving in to his urges, he buried his face it the blonde locks and inhaled greedily.

While this was happening, Roxas was all-too-aware of his favorite teacher practically straddling him.

It was making him feel very warm, and not in a fuzzy way. It was in a "Oh my god he's making me horny" kind of way. And that would not help him get into Mr. Leonharts good graces. He would probably be disgusted with his fascination and proceed to avoid him. Or get him expelled for harassment.

And then Roxas noticed something.

'_He's smelling my hair! Did he just purr? Damn, that is not helping me at the moment. I will not grope my teacher. No, I most certainly will not grop-'_

Leon nuzzled the side of Roxas' neck before realizing what he was doing. He leapt to his feet as though burned. _'Am I trying to lose my job?'_

"Um, I'll be right back. Just get settled in there."

Roxas nodded, face flushed scarlet. And it was not because the hallway was freezing.

End Chapter 2

All I require to update is one review asking for one.


	3. Chapter 3

W00t! finally! I noticed that this is my most-liked fic so I am updating it for your...um...yeah.

Chapter 3

Roxas' face felt like it would blow up and smatter the classroom with tiny pieces of flesh any moment. He took a moment to gag at the mental image before going back to his rivalry with tomatos around the world. So far, he was winning. Before he could exalt in his imagined victory, the door opened and a ruffled looking Mr. Leonhart entered. He slowly walked over to the desk and set his briefcase on the surface. Raising his head, he looked at Roxas through his brown hair. He really needed to get it trimmed. Sure, it made him look roguish and sexy (Yuffie's words, not his.) but it finding its way into his mouth was starting to get really annoying. Still, it was useful for looking at people without them realizing it. People such as Roxas. Damn, he looked cute when he blushed. His thoughts started to wander down the path of wondering how _far _that blush traveled and he nearly started crying. No wonder Aeris had given him one of her rare smirks when she'd suggested he be the one to handle the detention. They had witheld the student's name so he had assumed it was that delinquent Axel again. The redheaded senior had a serious burning problem. He had blown up the P.E. locker rooms in his Freshman year and was sent to a correctional fascility for two years before returning to the school once more. He practically lived in detention.

Still, he should have been a little concerned about the way Cid had been grinning at him. A select few of the staff who worked at the school were aware of his attraction to the diminuative blond. Aeris had taken him aside a few weeks into the start of school and explained to him that his feelings towards Roxas were nothing to be ashamed of but that he should at least wait until he was of age. Squall had turned progressively redder as she had expounded on why he should wait. She had also brought up the possibility that Roxas might be straight.

Leon surely hoped not. And if Roxas was, he wouldn't be for long as Leon had every intention of seducing him.

He smirked, causing Roxas to wonder if his teacher was plotting something. He hoped it involved physical contact of a non-violent nature.

The detention had consisted of Roxas slowly shifting his pants as he attempted to keep comfortable '(God, he hated being a teenager sometimes...) under Leon's intense stare. A few times he wondered if his teacher could see through tables. He hoped not, as his problem would be quite noticible.

The clock hand inched closer and closer to 4:30. Roxas shifted once again and attempted to focus on History. At five minutes til his dismissal, Squall stood up and approached him. Roxas kept his eyes on his blank sheet of paper and tried not to notice how he could feel his teacher's body heat through his clothes. Squall's voice spoke very close to his ear, "What are you working on, Roxas?" He purred his name, emphasizing the R sound. He whimpered and clenched his hands on the edge of his desk. Peeking discretely under the table, he noticed the tent in his student's jeans. '_So he isn't straight. Fantastic. This will be easier.' _

The clock hand fell on 4:30 and Roxas hurriedly stood up and scooped his homework into his shoulder bag. If he stayed in that room any longer he would do something idiotic like snog Mr. Leonhart or grope Mr. Leonhart or proposition Mr. Leonhart. Any of those options would gain him the hatred of his obsession and an expulsion from the school. And it would be very difficult to follow him if he was on the other side of town attending a different school.

---------------------------------

Hurrying through the building, he pulled on his white coat and hoped his hands didn't freeze while he walked the 16 blocks to his house(He had missed the bus. Again.) because he didn't trust any of the people along the way to let him thaw out in their home and not rape/mug him.

He was a third of the way there and had no feeling in his hands or feet. A couple more blocks and his arms and face joined the frozen category. He was 4 blocks away when he collapsed on a apartment stoop. He was pretty sure he had ammonia by now, not to mention frostbite. Really, how stupid was he? It was 6 degrees below zero and his coat did practically nothing in the whole 'keeping him warm' area. His breath was getting colder and he began to be very afraid. It may be rush hour to most people, but this was a mostly-abandoned area and there was nobody around to notice him freezing to death. He didn't even have the energy to panic.

----------------------------------

End Chapter 3

Oooooo...evil cliffie attack! Sorry, couldn't resist.

Be sure to review and remind me to update.


	4. Chapter 4

okay, so I was messing around on my computer when I decided to read some of my stuff (so i could make fun of myself) and clicked on this story. Shockingly, i thought it was pretty damn funny coming from me so my inspiration spiked and here ya go! By the way, my memory is whacked so i totally forgot i had this story up. Please review, even if all it says is 'update' so i can keep writing this.

Chapter 4

Leon was arranging his assignments for tomorrow when he happened to catch a glimpse of a blond-haired someone wearing a white coat sitting on the stoop of the apartment across from his. The kid was hunched slightly and shivering violently. Maybe they had gotten lost and were now freezing to death? As his mind began to come up with progressively more imaginative reasons for someone of his stalker's description to be all alone out there, his body grabbed his coat and he sprinted out the door and down the hall.

Since his landlord was a penny-pinching jerk, they didn't have an elevator. Supposedly, the electric bill was too expensive as it was. Squall had bought the apartment at the top of the complex, along with some creepy old lady with a knife obsession, because it was incredibly cheap. After all, who wants to descend 9 flights of stairs every morning? Considering that he'd had a short stint in the Marines, Squall did. He had gotten a little flabby when he'd first started teaching, so he'd rented an apartment that forced him to exercise. He also walked to work as an extra bonus. However, because he hadn't brought a warm enough coat, he'd taken a taxi.

The blast of freezing wind when he opened the door only served to strengthen his resolve to help whoever the kid was. "Hey!" He shouted over the wind, a couple of feet from the teen. The blond head slowly rose, and blue met gray. Leon was floored. _'Damn! How am I supposed to resist this? Hm, that blue on his lips looks nice. He should wear blue more oft-' _He stopped that thought in it's tracks. Right now he had to concentrate on warming the teen up before he froze to death. "Hey, can you talk?" He asked, kneeling in the snow. Roxas moved his lips the barest bit before shaking his head. "Shit!" Leon cursed and scooped Roxas up in his arms. Hurrying inside, he scaled the step record fast, skidding to a stop in front of his apartment. Raising a knee, he supported Roxas' legs on it while fishing his elusive key out of his pocket. Sticking it in the lock, he opened to door and placed Roxas very carefully on the couch.

Closing his door and locking it against his creepy neighbor (she had a habit of walking into his apartment and raiding his fridge for beer when he left the door open) he walked back over to the couch where Roxas was still shivering. Cranking up the heat, he removed the blond's shoes and coat. Trying to be as non-threatening as possible, he said, "I'm going to take off your clothes so I can put you in a bath. It will help make you better, okay?" Roxas managed to nod and relaxed his muscles so it'd be easier to undress him. Leon unbuttoned his cardigan and worked on his shirt, occasionally moving his hands in rapid circular motions to restore blood flow.

It appeared to be working since Roxas started blushing. Bowing his head to hide his smirk, Squall removed his socks and unfastened his belt. Tugging the jeans down skinny hips (Damn his perverted thoughts of how smooth and pale they were!) and thighs, he placed the jeans in the pile and picked him up, heading to the bathroom. Turning on the water to as hot as it would go and then adding some cold water, he asked, "Do you want me to take off your underwear, or do you want to go home commando?" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Roxas blush the brightest he had seen yet that day.

"Uh...well...I'll leave them on."

Leon nodded, internally disappointed that he couldn't see him naked yet. Offering his support, he helped Roxas into the tub. Roxas gave a shriek at the tempature but Squall held him down. "It will get better, just relax." He reassured. "Do you want some tea?" Roxas nodded. He loved tea! His dentist still freaked out every time he saw the stains on the backs of his teeth and Roxas would have to reassure him that it was just natural dye.

In the kitchenette, Squall set some water to boil and fished out some mugs and green tea bags.

Roxas leaned his head against the lip of the tub and breathed deeply. His skin was turning a bright shade of pink as he thawed. The shivers had stopped a few moments ago and he was feeling very, very good. He was surrounded with the smell of Mr. Leonhart and lying in his bathtub. Who knew his teacher lived so close to his house?

------------------------

Roxas was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with nothing underneath. A mug of tea was cradled in his hands and Leon sat next to him, watching the news. Every couple of minutes they would look at each other. Roxas had been surprised to find Squall studying him with a soft smile on his face. When Roxas had asked him what was up, he had only smiled and murmured, "Nothing."

He had been scooting progressively closer to his student, being very subtle so as not to be caught. But Roxas had noticed right away and was feeling very happy about this, moving closer himself. Eventually, he had ended up cuddled up against him and Mr. Leonhart had put his arm around him and Roxas had smiled brightly up at him.

----------------------------

It was 10:30 when Roxas finally got home, Leon having insisted on accompanying him. His mom was out on a date so no one noticed a tall man lean in and lightly brush his lips against Roxas' cheek before turning to leave.

Going inside, Roxas closed the door and sagged against it. Leon had kissed him! True, it had only been the cheek, but it was still a kiss. He feel asleep smiling goofily.

---------------------------

End ch. 4

Soo, if you like, tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of days had passed since Roxas had been to Squall's house and he'd been unable to follow his favorite teacher as much because his mother had enrolled him into a Driver's Ed. class that required a lot of homework and participation. She had also woken up two days ago and said she was going to Moscow to see her mother-in-law who was getting married for the 14th time. Roxas was left at home because Grandma Millicent had a distaste for blondes. Something about her first 7 husbands having been of that description and all of them turning out complete bastards.

Honestly. It wasn't _his _fault that she had insane ideas about what husbands should and shouldn't do.

Currently, Roxas was chewing on his nails, dead bored in Home Economics. His fingers had started bleeding a couple of minutes ago but he had found himself liking the taste of his blood so he hadn't stopped. He tried not to snicker as he remembered ridiculously cheesy scenes from B-rated horror movies starring 'vampires' such as Dracula. He absently doodled fanged people in the margins of his notebook. All in all, it was a normal thursday afternoon. If he was lucky, he might catch a glimpse of Squall moving around his apartment when he walked back from school.

He hoped Mr. Leonhart wasn't angry with him for some reason. The bell rang and Roxas gathered his stuff together before heading to his last class of the day. Even his hair drooped as he sagged lower into his chair. There were 5 minutes of class left and he couldn't wait for that banshee-esque bell to ring, setting him free until he was forced to trudge though the freezing snow the next morning to be subjected to the torture once more. Quite suddenly the bell shrieked, causing Roxas to jump in a way that made seizures look natural. Dammit! He'd spilled his uncapped soda on his shirt. Thank god it was black.

------------------

Roxas stalked through the corridors of the school, on his way from Driver's Ed. He was not happy because, even though the stain was not visible, the soda was sticky and wet, two things you do not want to be when you're freezing your ass off. Which he was, at the moment. He _really _needed to buy a new coat. And some sweaters. Some hot chocolate would be nice at the moment as well.

Deep in daydreams of fuzzy sweaters and delicious chocolate, he failed to notice a certain redheaded pyro leaning against the lockers, sizing him up intently.

Now, Axel was not a nice kid by any stretch of the imagination, but he did show he cared to the people close to his heart. Although there wasn't anybody at the moment. Hell, he was feeling kinda lonely. His reputation had terrified all the students younger than him and most of the seniors were already deeply involved with their romantic intrest or friends who they'd obviously known since jr. high. Even if he had wanted to talk to his peers, most of them were so shallow it made him sick. The racial minorities were obsessed with rascism(despite being rascist themselves about anyone who wasn't the same color of skin they were) and the 'cool people' only talked about the latest music, celebrity scandal, and themselves.

So here he was, feeling shitty and alone, when some blond cutie comes around the corner, looking upset and generally adorable. Yes, Axel believed in calling cute things cute, because that's what they were. Not that the blond was a thing, but you get the point.

As it happened, he crossed the short stretch of filthy tiled floor to block the path of the freshman. The blond bumped into him lightly and mumbled 'sorry' before walking around him without even looking up. This would not do! Axel was not someone who liked to be ignored or treated as if he was not worth somebody's time. He got that enough from his dad when he was still alive. But since he was tired he decided to let it slide.

Thinking of his dad's funeral made him think of Demyx's and he fought the lump that suddenly arose in his throat. Demyx had fallen though his kitchen skylight at the age of seven, straight into their sink. He was lucky the skylight window had been open. The blond had been his best friend all through the various grades of school until they were fourteen. They'd been hanging out with a rougher crowd and had ended up in some deep shit. To cut a long story short, it had involved cops and Demyz getting shot in the chest because he looked like the guy they were chasing. So Demyx had been buried before he'd even had a chance to walk through the Halls of Hell, also known as highschool.

Trying to pull himself together, Axel let out a quiet sniffle. It wasn't quiet enough for Roxas to miss, though. The blond stopped in his tracks and turned to see who was crying. His eyes widened comically when he saw it was The Axel, as in the most Mentally Disturbed Person to ever walk the school hallways. But he wasn't crying. He was snickering as he caught the look on the kids face. It was priceless!

Before he could stop himself, Roxas blurted, "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Axel sobered so quickly it was creepy. "You're right. I shouldn't have done that."

"Uhh...its okay. Um, bye."

The redhead stared after Roxas until he disappeared from view then hefted his backpack and went in the opposite direction.

-----------------------

Roxas found himself repeatedly looking over his shoulder, paranoid that that creepy punk would follow him home or something. There wasn't any wind today so it was almost unnaturally quiet, something that was starting to freak the blond out the longer he was out there.

He heard some crunching snow in the distance and froze. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and was very relieved to see that whoever the other person was, they didn't have red hair. In fact, the person was starting to look disturbingly like Mr. Leonhart. And didn't he live around here? The man came into full range and Roxas realized that yes, God did hate him because it was indeed his favorite teacher. Squall stopped short a couple of feet from Roxas and smiled at him.

"Not freezing to death this time, I hope?" His eyes seemed to sparkle and he looked overall very handsome. Roxas' knees grew weak. _Why _did he have to have somebody who looked like that work at his school? Not to mention being so very much out of his league.

Remembering that he had been spoken to, he laughed nervously and replied, "No, not this time. But that just might happen if I don't move along home."

Leon gave him a smile and said, "I'll walk you. It's getting dark and being alone in this area is not a good idea in the first place." Roxas' mom was still gone and he almost started blushing as he realized what he could do without anybody knowing besides him and Mr. Leonhart. Nodding, he led the way. The brunette walked next to him and occasionally bumped their shoulders together. Roxas didn't know if it was on purpose or by accident. Either way, his face flushed every time it happened.

Squall hid a smile in his scarf and brushed his arm against the teens. He had spotted Roxas heading put the door and had blown Yuffie off in order to leave early. She had probably figured it out by now and would call him a couple dozen times until he 'fessed up' and told her everything.

They had reached the house and Roxas stuck his key in the lock and turned to say goodbye only to find himself nose-to-nose with Mr. Leonhart. "Um..." He blushed and avoided his eyes until he felt hot breath against his mouth and snapped back to the present. Squall's eyes were half-lidded and he leaned in to press his lips against Roxas' pointed chin. "See you tomorrow..." He breathed into Roxas's slightly parted lips without touching them. Turning and walking down the steps, he turned and waved before he walked around the corner of a building to head back to his place.

All in all, it had been a good step in his plan to make the boy his.

----------------

He tried and failed to concentrate on his homework. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss Mr. Leonhart. His mind began to fantasize about bridging that scant distance that had been between their mouths. He almost started drooling before catching himself and restarting his hopeless quest to focus his mind on the task at hand. Giving up, he went to take a shower.

------------------

end ch. 5

Review and tell me how soon you want smut or let me know if you have any ideas of how Leon can drive poor Roxie crazy? And any opinions on the role of Axel in this story are welcome. he could become a close friend, a random weirdo, or even the competition for Leon.

Love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since his infatuation had started taking over his life, Roxas was going on a Squall fast. Meaning, he was not allowed to skip lunch right now and go spy on the man while he smoked in the teacher's lounge. Because that is exactly what he would be doing right now. He would have exactly 2 and a half cigarettes. Half-way through his third, Ms. Kisaragi (the girl's P.E. coach) would snatch it from him and rant about how smoking would ruin his beautiful teeth. Roxas would have agreed if he hadn't believed that Mr. Leonhart was immortal so therefore something as petty as smoking couldn't harm him in any way. And he looked sexy when he smoked.

He looked sexy all the time.

'_NO! Bad Roxas! No thinking about him like that today.' _He took a bite of his sandwich to distract himself (it didn't work) and almost choked on it when the punk from yesterday sat down across from him. He smiled wide enough to split a normal human's face and said, "Hey there, blondie!"

'Blondie' chewed and swallowed before muttering, "Hi."

"Hey, are you okay?" Axel leaned forward, looking far more concerned than any troublemaker had the right to look as it bordered on genuine. Maybe it _was _genuine! Roxas' eyes widened and he leaned forward by accident, bashing his forehead against Axel's, who had leaned in far closer than is decent for mere aquaintences.

"Not anymore..." Roxas mumbled, clutching his aching head. "Why were you so close to me anyway?"

"'Cause you're cute." Axel replied, face completely straight. Roxas blinked before deciding that he was hearing things and taking another bite of his sandwich. Ugh, his mom had put cheese on it! He removed the top with an expression of disgust and lifted up the offending dairy product with the tips of his fingers. Axel watched raptly as the freshman placed it on a napkin an pushed it as far from himself as possible.

"Can I have that?" Axel indicated the cheese.

Roxas shrugged. "Sure, do whatever you want."

Axel nearly pounced on the cheese and it was gone instantly. He loved meat and any other edible product of animals, despising vegetarians and other people who tried to force their food preferences on other people. Unless they were Aerith, of course. She was the exception to all of his hippie-hating policies.

Having injested the cheese, he focused his attention once more on Roxas. The kid was just sitting there, munching on a sandwich. Nothing too fascinating, except that Axel had never seen the blond in the cafeteria before. "Hey, are you a transfer student?"

"Um, no. I've been here all year."

"Huh."

"Why?"

Axel blinked. "Why what?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I've just never seen you in here before. I saw you yesterday for the first time and thought maybe you had just registered at the school or something."

"Oh, no. I usually eat outside or not at all."

"That's not good for your metabolism, you know. You have to keep it moving or you become sluggish and can get sick and stuff. It's not fun, so eat."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I want to skip."

"Good. You're skinny enough without becoming anorexic like me."

Roxas looked him over and decided that he _did _look like a beginner anorexic. And he had only eaten the disgusting and miniscule slice of cheese that had been defiling his lunch. "Are you really anorexic or are you screwing with me?"

Axel grinned and said, "Nah, I'm just too poor to afford a whole lot of food. Which equals me being super skinny."

"Well, if you don't care about germs, you can have my sandwich. I'm full."

"Did you hear me say that you need to eat or you'll get sick?"

"Yeeeesss, but you are twice my height and half my weight. Which means that you are going to eat this sandwich or I'll just throw it away."

"Fine." Axel huffed. He ate the sandwich while Roxas watched him to make sure he ate all of it and didn;t throw any away.

"I'll bring some food for you tomorrow, too." Axel scowled and said, "I don't take charity, freshman."

"It's not charity. You are going to keep me company in exchange and possibly hlp me with homework."

Axel slowly smiled. The kid wasn't stupid, that was for sure. And he was adorable so he would have sat with him anyways.

"Deal."

------------------------

Squall noticed that whoever usually followed him wasn't doing it today. He kind of missed it, actually. There was probably some sort of psychological term for one missing their stalker desperately. Yes, despite Yuffie hanging off of him and being surrounded by the rest of the teachers, he felt very lonely. Something that he hadn't felt at all the last year. Except for the last couple of days while lying in bed unable to sleep. Yep, he needed to cut down on how much time he spent agonizing over the boy, as much as he deserved to be pondered 'til the end of time.

"Hey, are you home, Squally-boy?" Cid's voice interrupted his descent into pondering his favorite blond. Sighing, he looked up and met his employer's eyes. "Yeah, boss?"

"How do you feel about that Axel kid being alone all the time? Do you think it would be good for him to have friends, or do you think he would corrupt them?"

Leon tilted his head slightly in thought. This was a first. "Did you see him with someone today?"

"Yeah, he was with that blond hottie you've got your eye on. They didn't look suspiscious or anything, I'm just worried about the firstie."

"Roxas was sitting with Axel today?" Aerith looked inordinately pleased. Leon glared at her and she tapped his nose. "Well, I say good for them. Axel just has issues with self-control. And its about time Roxas made a friend, if you ignore the whole evil pyromaniac thing."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

------------------------------

End chapter 6

yes, i know its short. It took me 45 minutes and I really wanted to update this story.Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today was a depressing day, Roxas decided. The sky was a dull shade of gray, making the world appear as if it had a haze of monotony over it. The snow had hardened and turned black from the oil cars so graciously provided. And the two final bummers were that Axel was out of town being 'tortured' (also known as visiting relatives) and Mr. Leonhart was sick at home with a fever.

The blond found himself wanting to take care of Squall but being unable to do so because of school, his mother, and homework. After returning from her trip, Larxene had gone into paranoid mother mode and insisted on being involved in whatever Roxas was currently doing. He found her stalking him when he went on a walk yesterday. It was creepy. So, he didn't think he would be able to sneak away to play nurse for the object of his affections.

Roxas chose to skip lunch, Axel not being there to play food nazi and stuff pudding down his throat. Or whatever else came to mind. Or was in reaching distance. Despite his friend being absent, Roxas shuddered at the memory. He was currently sitting on the school lawn, staring into the gray expanse that had replaced the sky. He couldn't feel his extremities but was too depressed to care. He tended to have worryingly masochistic tendancies when depressed. Including randomly bashing his head on walls. Yes, a good head-bashing would be most useful right now. Since procuring a wall would involve standing, he settled for the tree trunk he was leaning against.

He had smacked his head against the frozen bark about 7 or 8 times when a feminine voice asked, "Um, are you okay?"

He looked up, eyes uncrossing themselves after a few moments. He focused on the sight of a petite redheaded girl he vaguely recognised from his Driver's Ed. class. And possibly Algerbra. Maybe that one was a different girl. Yeah, definentely different because the other girl had freckles and this one didn't. Remembering that she had asked him a question, he replied, "Nope, I'm not okay. Thanks for asking though."

She blushed, which surprisingly didn't make her look like a tomato curtesy of her hair, and said, "Well, your welcome. Its Roxas, right?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Kairi. How come you're not eating lunch?"

"'M not hungry. Why do people always ask me that?"

"People ask you that?"

"Yeah, its actually the first thing most people ask me when they see me. Why do people care about whether or not one measly person isn't eating?"

Kairi moved to sit next to him before answering, "Well, our society has so much obesity in it and food is advertised so much that I guess its an almost instinctual question."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, that makes sense. Speaking of which, why aren't _you _eating?"

"I'm a recovering anorexic. If I eat too much, I'll get worse and throwing up at school does not sound like something I want to be doing."

"How did you become anorexic?"

"Um, it started when I was eight because I was a picky eater and my parents indulged that. It kind of got worse and worse without them noticing until I was skinnier than a toothpick and started collapsing in school."

"And your parents didn't notice any of this? Not until you were passing out?!"

Kairi looked sad and nodded slightly. "That's horrible...and I thought my mom was bad."

"What does your mom do?"

"Um, she randomly decides to leave town and leaves me to fend for myself with an empty fridge and wallet."

Kairi winced. "I know what you mean. At least I get an allowance. Do you?"

"Nah, the money goes to plane tickets. And Chanel bags."

Kairi giggled and gave him a sunny smile. "I don't mean to laugh at your sucky life but I can't help it. Its nice talking to someone with luck as bad as your own."

Roxas smiled back and thought to himself that the day wasn't so bad as long as you weren't alone.

--------------------

Leon was miserable. He was throwing up every half an hour or dry heaving and everything hurt, especially his head. And he really wanted to see Roxas right now.

The boy had been soft and warm when they had semi-cuddled on his couch, and that was exactly what he wanted around him right now. Comfort. However, karma was obviously coming back to bite him in the arse because somebody was knocking on his door, quite loudly. Stalking impressively over to it, Leon flung it open and prepared to unleash his feverish anger upon the unsuspecting victim when his eyes met brilliant blue and soft blond hair. His mouth was now comically hanging open, finger half-raised in the nationally recognized symbol of 'fuck you'. Roxas giggled and blushed, raising a hand in a short, nervous wave before the hand found its way behind his neck which he began to massage awkwardly, looking adorably shy.

Coming back to his senses, Squall quickly ushered the student into his home before asking if he wanted anything to drink. Roxas shook his head no and wandered over to the blanket-strewn couch where Leon had previously been wallowing in gloomy camp and sat down, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Squall seated himself next to Roxas, cradling a mug of nasty-tasting tea in his hands that Aerith had insisted he drink.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Roxas ducked his head and mumbled something indistinct. "Pardon?" Leon asked, wanting desperately to know that this had nothing to do with homework assignments.

"I said I just wanted to see you, is all." Roxas was once again doing the whole blushing virgin thing that had Leon aching to just swoop him up in his arms and cuddle him forever. Reasoning that, being sick and all, he was entitled to indulging himself, he seized Roxas around the waist and settled him in his lap while situating himself into a comfortable position on the couch. The teenager squeaked in shock as he was manhandled into a surprisingly comfy position on top of his chief romantic intrest's chest. Leon scrabbled for the remote and flicked on the tv to some cheap chick flick that seemed to spark his pupil's attention.

Roxas avidly watched the plot unfold while Leon avidly watched Roxas and prayed that he could keep his hands where they were the next time Roxas shifted and accidentally brushed against certain parts of him.

------------------------------------\

End Chapter 7

yes, i know its been awhile but i've been busy with Driver's Ed and other...things. Anyway, i love reviews with ideas for this story! let me know if you guys want Kairi to stay or not and if so, who should she be paired with, if anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Larxene considered herself to be a responsible parent. And responsible parents know where their children are most of the time, right? If this was true, then why on earth was her only child out there all alone instead of at home where he was supposed to be? Deciding that drastic measures were necessary, she picked up the phone and dialed his cell number.

A couple blocks away, the high-pitched ringtone knocked a sleepy Roxas out of his cuddle-induced daze. Lazily opening it, he mumbled, " 'Lo?" while wondering who would be calling him. His mother's voice answered and he froze, muscles tensing. Squall noticed his sudden tension and gently manuvered the teen into a more relaxing position while he listened to the female voice berate him for not letting her know where he was or what he was doing.

Tirade finished, Larxene asked, "So, where are you?"

"Uh, at a friend's house. I didn't know you'd care if I went out for a little while after school. I have no homework and I finished my chores this morning because I woke up early. Did you need me to fix something at home for you?"

Larxene's brain flashed the blue screen when he mentioned being with a friend. Her little boy hadn't had friends since pre-school, something that had caused her much confusion and consternation over the years. "Who is this friend? Do I know them? Are they nice? How did you meet them and when can they come over for dinner so I can meet them? How about tonight? Ok, I'll see you at 8 hon." She hung up and hugged the phone, excited at the prospect of her son's social circle finally making an appearence. Now she wouldn't feel so guilty leaving him at home by himself all the time.

Roxas stared at his phone, trying not to panic. "Who was that?" Leon's voice asked, long hair tickling Roxas' ear as he leaned close to the delightful warmth the boy provided, his hot breath sending shivers down Roxas' spine in the meantime. Which just maybe was intentional.

"My mum. She wants to meet you and thinks you're a teenaged friend of mine who I'm hanging out with right now."

"Shit. Well, you didn't exactly say that I'm a teenager, right?" Roxas nodded. "So, I can come over and we can tell her that I am a teacher who has helped you with homework and stuff before and you came over to check on me when you found out that I was sick. Which is mostly true, so it should work."

"A half-truth is the best lie, eh?"

"Yeah. She said 7, right?"

"8."

"Even better. It just means you get to spend more time with me!" This statement was punctuated with Leon flopping back on the couch, taking Roxas with him. The blond was sprawled on top of his teacher, trying and failing to keep the goofy smile off his face. Without thinking, Squall raised himself up on his elbows and pressed a sweet kiss to the smiling lips. Roxas felt a jolt of foreign but decidedly plesant energy flash through him. Neither of them closed their eyes, silently asking each other if this was okay. Slowly, Leon moved his lips against the other's, the flesh clinging because of the bout of dry-mouth both seemed to have acquired. A pale hand hesitantly tangled itself into his hair, twisting the dark strands slightly as he closed his eyes, savoring his first kiss. Leon breathed an internal sigh of relief that he hadn't scared the boy off by going too fast. He enjoyed the shy kiss immensely, moving his lips in time with Roxas'.

Since humans require air to live, they had to break apart, eye's once again meeting. Roxas was still very breathless when his face was cupped and brought down to meet the lips of the brunette once again. The kisses were short but frequent, soon traveling from his mouth to his cheek and jaw. He sighed, feeling almost high as Leon's appeared to memorize the curve of his cheekbones with his lips. The kisses were chaste and close-mouthed, but all the sweeter for it. Roxas wrapped his thin arms tightly around Leon's neck, pressing his lips to the other's in the most passionate kiss yet. His lips parted just slightly to rub over Squall's and he moaned when his lower lip was captured in Squall's, the gentle sucking unlike anything he had experienced to this day.

He clung tighter to him, arms shifting so he could massage Leon's neck while they explored. His partner's hands found their way to his thigh that was hanging half-off the sofa. He ran his palm up and down the expanse of denim-clad skin, inciting more of those strange shivers to light up his nerves. Toes curling, he wriggled slightly, trying to get Squall to play with his legs again. He felt something poking his lower stomach and almost grabbed it before Squall suddenly pulled away, lips parted and hair mussed. "I don't think either of us is ready for that yet, baby." Roxas blushed at the pet name, bowing his head when he realized how far they had gone since that first kiss.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like tha-" A long finger absently tugged on a lock of his blond hair, interrupting his apology. "No, it was my fault. I should have asked permission to kiss you before just taking it. A first kiss is supposed to be special and I had no right to take yours."

"How did you know it was my first?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, wanting very much to know how he had known that particular bit of information.

"You are inexperienced and you flinched just a little bit when our lips met. It was a dead giveaway, though you sure learn fast."

Roxas glowed at the compliment and shyly said, "I liked what you were doing to my thigh. It felt really good and I want to do it again some time when we are kissing." Squall was a bit surprised at Roxas' straight-forwardness. Then he grinned wolfishly. "How about now?" Roxas nodded eagerly and practically tackled Leon with his mouth. Squall propped himself up with random cushions that distant cousins felt the need to give him for Christmas, hands going straight to Roxas' leg to pull him closer. As their kisses progressed, his hands wandered higher and higher until both hands were on Roxas' ass. The blond didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite actually. His tongue flicked out to taste Roxas' lips and they opened obediantly, his experienced tongue massaging his, occasionally teasing the other's tongue into playing with his. They twisted around each other until Leon was on top, both hands and mouth bringing new heights of pleasure to the boy currently sprawled beneath him. Once again breaking for the sake of air, he nuzzled the side of Roxas' neck, feeling the gesture returned.

His eye caught sight if the clock and he noted that he had half an hour until they had to go to Roxas' house for dinner. "Hey, I need to take my meds so I don't puke at your house and clean myself up a bit before we go, m'kay?" Roxas nodded, looking a little dazed. Or throughly snogged. Either one was true, actually.

---------------

They showed up at Roxas' house at exactly 8 o'clock, looking as good as they were able considering that they'd ended up kissing a couple of times along the way. Thankfully they could blame the flushed cheeks and red lips on the freezing wind. Larxene opened the door grandly, dressed in a silk shirt and designer jeans. She blinked at the sight of a decidedly not-teenaged man standing next to her son but soon shrugged it off. A friend was a friend, right? As long as he wasn't messing around with girls or making out at parties she was satisfied.

Both men breathed a sigh of relief when she swallowed their story wothout question, graciously serving lasagna that Roxas had made a couple of nights ago and placed in the freezer. He was just happy she hadn't burnt it.

Somehow ( yeah right ) Squall's foot had ended up brushing against Roxas' leg repeatedly during dinner and a certain socked foot belonging to the teen was moving quitely up Leon's leg in a decidedly not innocent manner. Larxene remained oblivious, chattering on about a Gucci fashion show that she was going to next week in London. She would be almost three weeks, she mourned, making sad eyes at her son. She repeatedly thanked Leon for keeping her son company and informed him that she fully expected him to spend a lot of time at her house while she was gone. Squall winked and grinned when she wasn't looking at a suddenly blushing Roxas who was plagued with mental images of just what Leon might have in store for him when they were alone with no interuptions.

--------------------

Considering that it was couple degrees below freezing and he'd forgotten his gloves, Roxas had once again skipped spying on Leon from the roof. Which meant he was now sandwiched between a shy Kairi and an enthusiastic Axel who was making grand gestures with his sandwich to illustrate his points on why band was useless. Roxas made sure to agree and nod at the appropiate intervals to show he was listening. Which he wasn't. Currently he was daydreaming about Mr. Leonhart, trying not to sigh in happiness. He'd come to school early because of a locker placement switch and had been cornered in an empty hallway by Mr. Leonhart and kissed throughly. He wondered how long they'd be able to hide their involvement if he felt like he'd die if he wasn't kissed at least once a day by him.

Kairi was giggling quietly at the sight of a completely zoned-out Roxas who was nodding like a zombie. Lucky for him Axel hadn't noticed, now ranting about guys who wore their pants so long he could see half of their ass and how that was just gross. "I mean, I don't want to come to school, sit behind somebody, happen to glance down and be treated to the sight of some guy's pimply crack. It is disgusting and there should be a dresscode just for fat people."

"Has that happened to you?" Kairi asked curiously. Many of Axel's 'examples' seemed frighteningly realistic.

"Yep, it happened this morning in English. I almost threw up, it was so bad that you couldn't help looking at it in morbid fascination." Axel made a barfing face before smiling at her. "He's zoned out, ain't he?" He jerked his head at Roxas. Kairi giggled and nodded. "Yep. He's been like this most of the day from what I've seen in the halls."

"You guys don't have classes togther?"

"Just Driver's Ed. I met him yesterday outside and I guess I somehow ended up with you guys."

Axel pasted on a look of mock-hurt. "Are you sayin' we ain't the best thing to ever happen to you?" Kairi laughed and replied, "Nah, I don't mind. You're nicer than people think, which was a surprise. People act like you're evil or something when you are just another guy with a streak of delinquency."

He eyed her, not used to getting such acceptance from near-strangers. Then he smiled, not his usual grin, but a real smile. "Thanks, Kairi. Its nice to know that I can make a good first impression." Roxas snapped out of it when Axel randomly squeezed him tightly. "Oww! Axel, stop!" He shrieked, squirming in an attempt to get out of Axel's now-iron grip. "Nope, this is punishment for daydreaming in the middle of my most entertaining speeches and opinions. Just think, if you'd been listening, you would know that I love spicy things and sweet things but hate sour and bitter food."

"Oh, wow. That information could be greatly helpful in a life-or-death situation. Thank you ever to much for enlightening my wayward mind as to this most vital info." Roxas rolled his eyes when he'd finished being sarcastic.

"Aww, don't be like that, Rox. Here, I'll make it all better." He dragged a suddenly blushing Roxas into his lap and proceeded to feed him chocolate pudding like he was baby. Kairi had lost it and had collapsed into a heap of helpless giggles, thus offering no help. Which meant that Roxas had to endure being cooed at petted while being force-fed pudding. It would appear that Axel had noticed his aversion to lunch once again and was punishing him accordingly.

When the pudding was gone, Roxas crawled off of Axel's lap and sat huddled next to Kairi for 'protection'.

-------------------------------

End chapter 8

omg, ch8 already! I am surprised that i've made it this far, and it is all thanks to you guys supporting me with flattery and ideas. I NEED IDEAS! Oh, and Kairi is going with Pence or Hayner. I'm thinking Pence because nobody else is crazy enough to pair them up and i think its cute.

Did you guys like the kiss scene? its my first scene where the kissing didn't lead to sex of some kind so i'm a little nervous. I'm used to hentai, not romance. Please let me know if you have any complaints, requests, or just want to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

To the shock and wonder of all, today was sunny. And kinda warm, about 60 degrees to be exact. Normally, nobody would care but since it had been below freezing the past couple of weeks, this was a welcome change.

Which meant that Roxas was lying on his stomach in slush, peering in the skylight to watch Mr. Leonhart smoke. It was very relaxing to watch and he found himself being able to ignore the slow seep of water into his shoes and just focus on the sight of the thin roll of tobacco going in and then out of his mouth. He hadn't been able to spend any time with him in almost 4 days and it was starting to grind on his nerves. Yuffie had been tending to her sick sister and Leon had graciously offered to help grade her papers so she could spend more time at the hospital. After much blushing, waving of hands, and attempts to refuse, Yuffie had caved and thrust a massive stack of ungraded papers into her collegues hands. Squall was now very busy in the evenings with the double work load and Roxas didn't want to be a bother. Didn't mean he couldn't spy on him, though.

Realizing that he didn't have any pictures of his obsession, Roxas reached into his back pocket and dug out his phone and snapped a picture. He smiled. It had captured the exact moment when the smoke was disappating and the cigarette was about to be pulled on again. Making a few adjustments, he turned it into his screensaver and hoped Axel didn't get the idea to randomly steal his phone and go though his messages, which had happened to his homework yesterday. Apparently, Axel had a kleptomaniac side that emerged at strange moments to steal ("Borrowed! borrowed without permission!" he would protest, mimicing a certain pirate) his companions belongings and generally defy every invisible privacy law known to teenagers around the globe.

Thank god Roxas didn't have a diary.

Kairi was eating more frequently these days and starting to look less like a skeleton with skin pulled tightly over it's bones. Not that you could tell, with her wardrobe of sweatshirts and ripped jeans. Speaking of the petite redhead, she was currently scaling the ladder that led to the roof. She'd seen him head over to it earlier and was curious as to why he would be daring to risk the Almighty Wrath Of Axel to sit in muddy slush. Lucky for him the delinquent was busy terroizing a recently transferred student with pink hair. A _male _transfer student.

But getting off the subject of gender-confused boys, as fascinating as they may be, she had reached the top of the ladder. Peering over the top, she caught sight of Roxas a good distance away looking in a window. He was also lying in the icky slush currently attempting to seep into her boots. Now she knew why she'd had that little voice in her head tell her to wear leather instead of suede today. Picking her way through the filth, she stood directly behind Roxas and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at so intently. All she saw was the teacher's lounge and Mr. Leonhart having a cigerette. Now why would he be watching that? She eyed the blond and decided that there was a good chance that her original impression of him being gay just might be true. Or he was going to prank a teacher and wanted to watch. But that didn't seem like something he would do, what with him being a generally passive person. Unless people stole his Pocky, in which case he would become very aggressive.

Roxas appeared to have noticed her presence and whipped his head over his shoulder with a nasty-sounding crack. "K-Kairi! What are you doing up here?!" There was a panicked edge to his voice that was not helping his case at the moment. She wiggled her fingers at him.

"Hiya! I was just wondering that myself but first I'd like to ask you the same question." Roxas flushed and glanced down through the window where the teacher had stubbed out their smoke and left the room. He seemed to deflate slightly before plastering on a fake smile and saying, "I just wanted to get some fresh air without people bugging me, so I came up here."

Kair nodded sagely and pretended to buy it. She'd do her digging later, preferably when she had gotten Roxas drunk or high.

---------------

Squall basked in the warmth of his recently-bought _kotatsu _and sighed happily. Yuffie's sister had been releashed from the hospital, releasing him from the extra paperwork. When he'd offered to help out, he hadn't been expecting this enormous stack of very delayed stuff to go through. Some of it was from years ago or students who'd already graduated. Of course his damned obsessive-compulsive side had reared its ugly head and demanded that he devote his every waking moment to updating Yuffie's files. Thanks to his efforts, her documents were now the most organized in the school, seconded by his own that had been sadly neglected during his grading frenzy.

But now he could relax and drink tea. And miss Roxas like hell. Dammit, he hadn't heard from the kid and hoped dearly that he hadn't scared him off with his random attack of the kissing him in abandoned classrooms, hallways, and even a couple utility closets. He smiled at the memory of girlish curves, muffled sounds of pleasure, and whispered endearments. God, he wanted to spend some time with Roxas right now. Then he remembered that Roxas' mother would be leaving tomorrow, leaving his darling blond all by his lonesome in that big empty house. Well, actually the house was almost smaller than his apartment but he decided to overlook that for the sake of poetic rambling. Or perverted trips down the x-rated area of the gutter, reserved only for teachers with sexual attractions towards their soon-to-be students.

He groaned in near-despair, pillowing his head on his arms. At least the teachers who knew about it weren't bothered by the idea. Quite the opposite, actually. In fact, he wouldn't put it past Yuffie to pretend to be a ninja and stalk him through the school in an attempt to see him doing something 'intresting' with Roxas.

His musings were rudely interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing. If it hadn't been so childish, he would have whined about having to leave the comfort of his heated table. Opening the door, he found himself face-to-face with a short girl with bright red hair wearing a sweatshirt as a dress along with leggings and boots. Not a girlscout, then. Possibly an escapee from a mental hospital, he corrected himself when he caught sight of the manic gleam in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" Thank god his voice didn't crack or do something else frightening middle-school.

"No, but I can help you."

He blinked. That was a first. "Um, are you sure you have the right person?"

"You're Mr. Squall Leonhart, aren't 'cha?" She was chewing gum, he noticed belatedly. It didn't suit her. Chewing gum was for annoying cheerleaders and white trash-esque students who thought they were cool. Not freakishly skinny girls wearing outdated and ill-fitting clothing. Giving her a brief once-over, he noted that her legs resembled very thin pieces of rolled-up newspaper. Only thinner. The effect, paired with her luminous eyes and too-bright hair, was a substantial addition to her frightening aura.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't do tutoring." She rolled her eyes and cracked her gum before replying, "Look, I'm here about Roxas, okay?"

He was instantly concerned and pulled her inside before demanding to know what had happened to him. "Is he in the hospital?" He finally asked, trying to be coherent.

She laughed and shook her head. Standing up from where he'd pushed her into a seedy couch, she said, "You just answered my first question. Now I'd like to know exactly what your relationship with my friend is."

His mouth formed a small 'o'. "Well, he will be my student soon. Not much else to say about that." He desperately hoped she hadn't spotted him touching Roxas in a decidedly non-platonic way. if she had, she could blackmail him or ruin Roxas' reputation, or even get him thrown in jail.

"Uh-huh. That doesn't explain why you know his first name, are worried about him, and how you happened to be the screensaver on his phone." She pulled a cell that he recognized as Roxas' out of her purse and flipped it open, revealing a picture of him smoking. It was a very good picture, but one that was clearly taken from a high vantage point. Well, this proved that Roxas was the one spying on him, something that he found quite comforting.

He smiled at her and said, "I care very much for Roxas. I can't say anything else about this yet because I haven't discussed it with him." Kairi nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Ta, then. And thanks for the info!" She skipped out the door and shut it behind her, leaving a bemused teacher.

---------

Chapter 9 end

Yeah, weird ending, but my Muse decided to leave and i wanted to post this so yeah. Reviews make me write faster!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roxas was feeling skittish and more than a little hormonal. Mr. Leonhart had been giving the sphinx look all day, something that he knew Roxas found very sexy, which is why he was currently skipping lunch and wandering around the halls, attempting to look innocent. When the suspicious hall monitor went to use the bathroom, Roxas darted into Squall's classroom where he knew the man would be eating lunch alone in an effort to escape the enthusiastic new intern, Tifa, who was all over him almost constantly these days.

The brunette looked up sharply, appearing ready to flee should it be his annoying new admirer come to harass him with dinner invitations. He relaxed when he saw it was his blond stalker and couldn't resist smirking again at the thought. It was obvious now that he thought about it, and it made it seem less dirty to be in love with a student who might not want a normal relationship. Not that they could, their age being what it is, but that is beside the point. Roxas was eyeing his mouth curiously and Leon licked his lips suggestively. The teen flushed and quickly looked away, although he did come to stand hesitantly next to his desk. Realizing that assertiveness was needed in this situation, Squall leaned forward in his chair and dragged the blond so he was straddling his lap. Seeing that Roxas was still avoiding his eyes shyly, he tilted the pale chin up so he was facing him and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his soft lips. Roxas leaned in to it, smiling sweetly. When they broke apart, Leon attempted to cuddle the boy to his chest but was stopped by a small hand pressed to his chest. He tilted his head and tried to figure out what was wrong when the blond shifted back and forwards several times in his lap, making Leon become unwillingly aroused. Looking up he saw Roxas smirking at him in a manner that would make his cousin Cloud's boyfriend Sephiroth proud. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to teach like this, he rubbed Roxas' jutting hip bones before pulling him as close as possible. Shifting his hands to cup his ass, he used it to support the blond when he lifted him up and headed towards the storage closet. Getting inside, he set the blond on a file cabinet and turned to lock the door using the key he always kept on his lanyard.

Location secure, he turned and pressed Roxas further into the wall, mouth pressed against his. He didn't know why, but there was something painfully addictive about touching Roxas. Maneuvering himself worthy of an acrobat, he crawled onto to the same file cabinet and braced himself on his elbows so he could be closer to the blonde's mouth. His lips parted and he mouthed kisses all over his lower lip and chin while the blond purred and entwined their fingers and legs, making their position even more precarious than it already was.

Roxas mewled, wanting the lips to touch his fully and deeply. Leon smirked against his neck and bit down harshly, sucking the flesh between his teeth and nibbling until it was dark purple surrounded by a ring of red. The teen squirmed and trembled throughout the process, arousing Leon further until he knew that he would need to stop soon or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Detaching himself from the now-disappointed blond, he bent to kiss him softly before getting off the cabinet and helping Roxas down. Which involved Roxas sliding his body all the way down his suggestively before leaving.

The older man sagged, knowing that he was doomed for the day.

-------

End ch 10


End file.
